<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bottombadboyhalo oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863515">bottombadboyhalo oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dreamhalo, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Quackhalo - Freeform, Safewords, Sex, Skephalo, Smut, TechnoHalo, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Zak Ahmed, bad is a cum slut, consent is very importent, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottombadboyhalo cause why not ( ill update when I get requests )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Darryl Noveschosch/Everyone, Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Jschlatt/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- request </p><p>-ship<br/>
-prompt<br/>
-kinks (optional)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request by frogfaggot : hen bbh encounters techno in the forest while searching for some ingredients, he is genuinely fuckin' terrified. but techno spares him in exchange of something of bad's. bad is more than willing since he just wants to walk away from the whole mess, and he starts to suggest things - turns out, what techno meant was sex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thx for helping @bloodydoves &lt;3333333 (they wrote the smut part and helped out :]) full creds to them !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad was down a forest path in search of a few ingredients for a potion he needs, humming a little song to himself.</p><p>Just as bad was about to pick up his last ingredient, he heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer. He freaked out not wanting to be seen by anyone quickly and hides behind a tree. Big enough to hide his little body.</p><p>His heart is thumping fast and loud as he clings onto his shirt. He ends up taking a little peek at what's going on. He sees a boar-like man, a boar’s mask covering half his face down to his nose, long silky pink hair, a crown and last a red royal-looking cape.</p><p>Bad swears he's heard of a man with a description like that in his time, beginning with a T… Bad mentally cursed himself for not remembering a possible important detail.</p><p>Just as soon as Bad’s heart was calming down other man steps in. Older than the boar man. Blonde shoulder-length hair and a striped bucket hat.</p><p>They began talking loud enough for Bad to hear.</p><p>“Hey Phil, ” The pink-haired one spoke.</p><p>“Hi,” Philza smiled back to his friend, confusion plastering on his face. “So Techno, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Um, I'm crafting golden apples..” Despite the awkward air, he responds in a monotone voice.</p><p>T.. Techno? Technoblade?! THE Technoblade?!</p><p>Bad had finally pieced it together — That's the man whose stories were told about how he was powerful, strong, and even beat Dream! Bad started shaking in the thought of the tales they spread across town.<br/>Bad chewed his bottom lip, what if they catch him? He’ll surely be dead for. Was he trespassing? What if he accidentally offends the man? Bad's tail curled around himself.</p><p>He sighed and looked back to Techno and Philza. They look pretty focused in their conversation. Bad began thinking, he should take this moment to escape. A very sloppy and not very calculated plan started to form in his head.</p><p>He took one light step back, careful not to make any noise. Soon enough, he started sprinting for it. He could hear the soft snow being impacted from his own feet. Passing by a few trees, he ceased his running and panted.</p><p>Bad heavily panted as he tried to catch a breath. He releases a reassuring sigh to himself, “I'm good for now, hopefully." Bad's pointed ears twitched as he recognized a sound behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing,” A dark monotone voice from behind him.</p><p>Bad flinched, he felt his heart stop for a second. Was this man a superhuman??? Maybe Bad was just slow, he mentally screamed at himself.</p><p>“I- um-" He struggled to find words, what was he gonna say anyways? Why did he even open his mouth?</p><p>”You, you're coming with me.” Techno grabs the hood of the demon's cloak, dragging him back to his camp. Bad had no choice but to comply, not wanting to get in trouble.</p><p>When they arrived, Bad noticed Philza wasn't there anymore. A small mental note Bad made as Techno dragged him into his —Bad presumed— own tent. Techno threw him onto the ground, a hard thud following shortly after he was thrown. Bad slowly looks up at Techno, his eyes looking submissively as he rubbed his bum.</p><p>"Why are you here?" The pink-haired male growled, standing in-between Bad's legs, keeping him trapped between a cotton wall and the large, dangerous man.</p><p>“There's an explanation I swear-!” Bad answers, sweating more with each word he says to the man.</p><p>"There's no good excuse for spying on me.”</p><p>Bad is scared shitless, he knew he was watching him. Like things couldn't have gone worse. The demon mentally slapped himself, he should've ran as soon as he even saw other people.</p><p>“I-I'm sorry! I really am, I'll do anything to make up for it! Just please..don't kill me...” Bad begs the man above him, his white eyes pleading for a thread of mercy.</p><p>"Anything…?” The boar asked.</p><p>Bad quickly nods, his heart racing as the taller leaned down to the demon's height.Grabbing his chin to make Bad look at him, "Like what?"</p><p>“Well, um.. I could help you gather things! Or be a messenger-"</p><p>"What about," Techno hesitated, "What about sexual favors?"</p><p>Bad's perspective on the larger man shifted. Instead of the big scary boar-like man he feared, he saw an awkward man. Bad wanted to know what was hiding underneath that boar mask.</p><p>The demon stumbled over his words as his face heated up, looking away, "Y-yeah.." He could feel his tail swaying side to side.</p><p>Without a word, Techno leaned in. His lips touching Bad's as he pinned the demon's hands down, pushing him down onto the floor of the cotton tent.</p><p>Techno heard Bad mewl, as he slid his hand underneath Bad's cloak and underneath his shirt. His hands ghosting along the smaller's chest. Slowly trailing his hands closer to Bad's neck before pulled his hand out and helped the bottom to take off his cloak and shirt, lazily leaving the black and red color scheme on the ground.</p><p>Bad slightly shivered, the biome's cold still biting through the cotton tent. Even then, demons were vulnerable to the cold. Techno quickly took off his red cape and draped it across Bad's shoulders. The white faux warming him up as the cape literally covered his entire body.</p><p>The pink-haired male kissed along Bad's neck as he worked to take off the demon's pants. The bottom tried to close his legs, but Techno's large hand separated them. He leaned down in between his legs, kissing along the thighs of the demon before kissing his inner thighs.</p><p><br/>Bad mewl as the sensitivity of his thighs increasing as Techno brushed his hands across his crotch. The taller biting at the soft flesh, seeing his teeth marks making an indent. He did the same with the other thigh before stroking Bad's unattended erection. Lightly jerking before getting a bottle of lube from the nightstand.</p><p>The demon wrapped his legs around Techno's waist, trying to pull the taller closer to him as the pink-haired male prepped him. The wet sounds filling the scene as Techno's fingers played inside him. Bad mewling and lightly arching his back as he got closer to him.</p><p>Bad's moans soon turned into whines as Techno pulled his fingers out before unzipping his dress pants and pouring lube on his cock. Jerking it before slowly pushing in the demon.</p><p>Bad lightly moaned around the taller. Techno pinned Bad's hands to the ground.</p><p>"I want you to see," Techno started, "I want you to see how good you're taking me."</p><p>The bottom whined as his eyes trialed in between his legs, his thighs opened by Techno's body. Bad could see the other's —quite frankly— large cock slowly disappear inside him. The slight size difference going to Bad's head.</p><p>Bad threw his head back when Techno slammed into him, a loud moan coming out of him. Techno kept his pace hard but slow, Bad couldn't help but whine until he felt something wrapped around his neck. The taller's strong hand lightly squeezing the demon's neck.</p><p>The smaller whimpered as Techno's thrusts ceased. Bad could hear boots against the snowy ground outside the tent.</p><p>"Techno?" Philza shouted. "Are you back, mate?"</p><p>Bad panicked, he looked at Techno for any feedback but Techno wrapped his cape around the demon more. Bad's panic only started to continue as Techno started to thrust more into the demon, faster than the original pace.</p><p>Bad brought his hand to his mouth, biting his hand to keep his moans from slipping out. Confused why Techno didn't bother to reply.<br/>"T-Techno... please-" Bad quietly pleaded for the taller.</p><p>The said-male grunted as his thrusts increasingly became rougher. He jerked Bad's erection, making the one underneath him whimper. Trying not to be loud for the outsider to catch him.</p><p>Though, Techno might want that.</p><p>Bad came with a small cry, clenching around Techno as he painted his stomach with white. Techno groaned at the demon's orgasm. His thrusting faster and harder, sending Bad into a small overstimulated phase before feeling Techno's cum fill him.</p><p>The pink-haired male groaning loudly at Bad's well-done service. They panted a bit before hearing Philza's voice again.</p><p>"Techno?" Philza said, clearly at the front of the tent now.</p><p>Techno sighed to himself, "Yeah?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you about something, can I come in?"</p><p>Bad's panic once again bloomed, as Techno (for some stupid reason) agreed. He immediately wrapped the red cape around himself as the blonde opened the tent's entrance, seeing his friend and another person flustered.</p><p>"Um, was this a bad time," The older male asked, obviously what the scene was.</p><p>"No," Techno said, pulling out of the demon and zipped up his pants.</p><p>Bad felt embarrassed as he felt cum slowly seep out of him, he only wrapped the cape around him tighter as his cheeks felt like they were on fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>